Techniques for evaluating the small bowel include CT enterography, ultrasonography, nuclear medicine, and magnetic resonance imaging. Currently, a standard method of detecting abnormalities in the small intestine is through endoscopic examination, in which a doctor advances a scope into the small intestine via the mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,958,034 to Iddan et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a sensing device including a propulsion system that is typically, substantially, or completely within the sensing device. The propulsion system is described to include, for example, a rotatable propeller. The sensing device is described as an in-vivo autonomous capsule with an imager, but may be another type of sensing device.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0154355 to Gross et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for use with a fluid gas supply. The apparatus includes an elongate carrier, adapted to be inserted through a proximal opening of a body lumen, and a distal piston head coupled to a distal portion of the carrier. The piston head is adapted to be in direct contact with a wall of the lumen when the carrier is inserted into the lumen, and to be advanced distally through the body lumen in response to pressure from the fluid gas supply.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0036059 to Goldwasser, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an ingestible imaging system including an ingestible housing. The housing includes an imaging sensor and a motor-driven propulsion device.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0038335 to Gross et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system including a guide member at least partially insertable into a proximal opening of a body lumen, the guide member including a first passageway connectable to a source of fluid pressure, an elongate carrier arranged for sliding movement through the guide member, and a piston head mounted on the carrier, wherein a greater fluid pressure acting on a proximal side of the piston head than on a distal side of the piston head propels the piston head and the carrier in a distal direction in the body lumen.
PCT Publication WO 05/065044 to Cabiri et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for use with a biologically-compatible-fluid gas supply. The apparatus includes an elongate carrier, adapted to be inserted through a proximal opening of a body lumen, and a piston head coupled to a distal portion of the carrier. The piston head is adapted to form a pressure seal with a wall of the lumen after the carrier has been inserted into the lumen, and to be advanced distally through the body lumen in response to pressure from the fluid gas supply. The apparatus is configured to facilitate distal advancement of the piston head by facilitating passage of fluid out of the lumen from a site within the lumen distal to the piston head.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,388 to Mosse et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a self-propelling device adapted to travel through a passage, such as a gut, having walls containing contractile tissue. The device comprises a body and at least one contractile tissue-stimulating means, such as electrodes, for stimulating the walls to urge the device selectively in both a forward direction.
The following patents and patent applications, which are incorporated herein by reference, may be of interest:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,860 to Shan et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,626 to Long et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,479 to Takahashi et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0095200 to Schwarzberg et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,234 to Takada et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,114 to Devanaboyina
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0260150 to Bernstein
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0038317 to Ratnakar.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,393 to Butler
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,815 to Chang
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,325 to Lindstrom et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,732 to Grundfest et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0168068 to Poole and Young
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0105386 and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,409 to Voloshin et al. US Patent Application Publication 2002/0107478 to Wendlandt
U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,735 to Kelly
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,364 to Bob, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,985 to Boretos
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,662 to Frazer
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,307 to Utsugi
U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,591 to Dario et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,482 to Madni et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,587 to Grundfest et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,131 to Lyddy, Jr. et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,413 to Ohshiro
U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,192 to Ouchi
U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,728 to Ouchi
U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,005 to Ouchi et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0083547 to Hamilton et al.
PCT Publication WO 04/069057 to Gobel
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0000526 to Gobel
PCT Publication WO 03/045487 to Gobel
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,427 to Takada